


No, I’m Not Crazy

by Zang_Bluetterfly



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zang_Bluetterfly/pseuds/Zang_Bluetterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you crazy?” one of the campers asked Silena after Charlie had asked her out and she had agreed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No, I’m Not Crazy

_Title : No, I’m Not Crazy_

_Genre : Romance_

_Summary : “Are you crazy?” one of the campers asked Silena after Charlie had asked her out and she had agreed._

_Disclaimer : Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan_

.-.-.

                People whispered behind her back, Silena knew that. They were wondering how someone so beautiful like her would fall in love with a boy far from handsome like Charles Beckendorf. Even her siblings couldn’t understand why Silena chose Beckendorf when she could have every gorgeous man out there. That wouldn’t be difficult. A little charm would do the job.

                But of course they wouldn’t understand. Silena genuinely loved Charlie and he saw her for who she was. He was shy, which was cute actually.

                She even refused to take Aphrodite’s Rite of Passage.

                “Are you crazy?” one of the campers asked her after Charlie had asked her out and she had agreed.

                “That scary guy? Are you out of your mind? I know Beckendorf is genius with machines and tools, but…”

                Silena tuned them out. It was getting ridiculous.

                No, she’s not crazy. Silena didn’t care about the look. Charlie was a nice and kind hearted guy, not to mention that he was also the first few half bloods who befriended Tyson when most campers made fun of the Cyclops.

                Silena didn’t think about reasons too much. She loved Charles Beckendorf, he loved her back. And that’s that.

.-.-.

**The End**


End file.
